Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt
by YaoJin
Summary: Draco trifft auf das geheimnisvolle Mädchen Diana. Die beiden verlieben sich ineinander, doch ein dunkler Schatten hängt bereits über ihrer Beziehung....


„..." sprechen

/.../ Erinnerungen/ Gedanken

---ab hier Vergangenheit

(...) Meine Kommentare

V: - ab hier Vergangenheit

G: - ab hier Gegenwart

Ich weiß sie ist kurz und ggf. etwas hektisch, aber sie sollte ja auch ne Kurzgeschichte sein. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Sollten die Absätze nicht okay sei, liegt das nicht an mir, sondern meine Texte jedesmal vermurkst wen ich sie reinsetze.

Es war Samstag, der 16. Dezember. Ein kalter Wintermorgen war hereingebrochen. Der eisige Wind strich durch Dracos Haar. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und strich den Schnee von dem Grabstein vor ihm. Langsam fuhr er die Linien des Namens nach: Diana Muerte-Malfoy. "Diana..." Sie war so schön gewesen. Ihr Haar war lang und schwarz und ihre Augen grün gewesen. Nie hatte Draco jemanden so geliebt wie sie. Sie war einmalig gewesen und... eigentlich ein Junge namens Daniel. Alles begann vor etwa 3 1/2 Jahren.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V:

Draco wanderte die Gänge entlang, als er plötzlich in jemanden reinrannte. Er fiel zu Boden. "Uff.. .." "Aua...," kam es gegenüber von ihm. Er sah auf. Auf dem Boden saß ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Ihr schwarzes langes Haar hing über ihre Schultern. Sie sah auf. Draco betrachtete sie. "Entschuldige...," sagte er und half ihr auf. "Schon gut." Sie klopfte sich die Kleidung ab. Auf einmal nieste sie und Draco sah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. In dem Moment wo sie nieste schien ihr Gesicht sich in das eines braunhaarigen Jungen zu verwandeln. Draco stockte. /Was war das denn/ "Ähm..." Er grinste. "Irgendwie hast du was männliches an dir." Das Mädchen erstarrte. "Was?... was hast du gesagt?" "Es sah gerade so aus, als wärst du..." er stockte und riss die Augen auf. "Du bist ein Junge... Du bist ein Junge." "Nein... Sei leise...", fuhr das Mädchen ihn an. "DU BIST EIN JUNGE!" "Sei still!" Sie zerrte ihn in eine dunkle, enge Nische im Gang. "Bitte... Du darfst das niemandem weitersagen..." Draco schnaubte. "Wieso sollte ich nicht?" "Bitte... Ich flehe dich an... Es geht um Leben und Tod." Sie rutschte näher zu ihm und sah ihn bittend an. Draco errötete. /Wie schön sie ist... oder er/ Diana - so hieß das Mädchen - errötete nun ebenfalls. /Was ist das...? Was ist mit ihm/ Draco betrachtete sie. In jeder Faser seines Körpers kribbelte es und bevor er begriff, was er tat, griff er mit einer Hand in ihren Nacken, zog sie an sich und küsste sie stürmisch. Diana war für einen kurzen Moment überrascht. /Was?.../ Zögerlich erwiderte sie den Kuss. Er griff in ihr Haar und zog sie enger an sich. Diana schloß die Augen und öffnete leicht den Mund, als Draco auch schon mit seiner Zunge eindrang und begann ihren Mund zu erforschen. Sie erschauderte. /Oh Gott... Ist das gut.../ Noch nie hatte so etwas gefühlt... so ein intensives Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Sie seufzte auf, als er auch schon intensiver küsste. Gierig wanderten und erforschten Dracos Hände ihren zierlichen Körper. Sie küsst weiter und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er drängte Diana an die Wand und begann wild ihren Hals zu küssen. Er spürte, wie er immer erregter wurde. Schnell umfasste er ihre Beine und hob sie hoch. Sie seufzte auf. Er hielt sie fest und trug sie ins nächste Zimmer. Schnell schloss er die Tür und küsste sie erneut. Hastig öffnete er ihre Bluse...

1 Stunde später

Diana öffnete ihre Augen und das erste was sie sah waren eisblaue Augen. Sie lächelte leicht. "Hey..." Draco lächelte ebenfalls. "Hey..." "Diana..." "Was?" Draco blickte sie verdutzt an. Sie lächelte. "Mein Name ist Diana... oder Daniel..." "Draco..." Er streichelte ihre Wange. "Diana?... Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Sie erschauderte, als er sie berührte. "Ja..." Er sah sie ernst an. "Warum bist du jetzt ein Mädchen?... Und warum geht es um Leben und Tod?" Diana wurde blass. "Okay... Ich erzähl es dir... Vor einem Jahr habe ich einen Mord beobachtet." "Einen Mord?" Sie nickte. "Es war ein Todesser. Ich habe ihn genau erkennen können. ER allerdings auch mich." "Und deshalb bist du nun ein Mädchen?" Sie nickte erneut. "Ein Mädchen wie alle anderen. Mit allem was dazu gehört... Solange bis ich außer Gefahr bin." Draco lächelte, "Okay.. Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen... Das verspreche ich dir." "Danke..." Sanft küsste er sie.

"Nein!" "Diana..." Diana sah sich um. Sie war mit Draco draußen und lehnte an einem Baum. "Bin ich eingeschlafen?" Draco nickte und strich ihr durchs Haar. "Du hast nur schlecht geträumt." Sie lehnte sich an seine Brust und schloß die Augen. "Ich habe von IHM geträumt!" Er kraulte ihre Wange. "Von IHM? ... Dem Todesser?" Sie nickte. "Es war so grausam..." "Willst du darüber reden...?" Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen. "Ich war gerade 15 geworden, da... da hab ich einen Ausflug gemacht... in einen nahe gelegenen Wald. Ich bin einfach immer tiefer in den Wald gegangen. Und dann... dann stand er da... Er... er war groß und trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel... Seine Augen waren voller Hass und Verachtung... Der Mann vor ihm, bettelte, flehte um sein Leben." Eine Träne kullerte über ihr Gesicht. "... Aber das interessierte ihn gar nicht... er hob einfach seinen Zauberstab und... dann.. war da dieses grüne Licht... Es war überall... Der Mann schrie..." Sie schluchzte verzweifelt. "Ich hatte solche Angst... Ich wollte wegrennen... und bin über einen Stein gestolpert... Da hat er mich gesehen... Er schrie mich an und kam auf mich zu... Ich sprang auf und rannte so schnell ich konnte.." Sie atmete aufgeregter. "Er verfolgte mich... Ich hatte solche Angst..." Draco nahm die zitterte und weinende Diana in den Arm. "Ssshhhh... Es ist alles okay... Ich bin bei dir." Er streichelte durch ihr Haar. "Ich pass auf dich auf."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G:

Ich pass auf dich auf. Das hatte er oft zu ihr gesagt. Jedes Mal wenn sie in der Nacht schreiend aufgewacht war und ihr Körper vor Angst erzitterte. Und das hatte er oft getan. Nur bei ihm war sie vollkommen natürlich und locker. Doch für immer hatte er ihr ihre Angst nicht nehmen können, egal was er tat. Doch wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass ihre Angst noch mehr wachsen würde. Und alles nur durch einen einzigen Fehler...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V:

Sanft streichelte Draco über Dianas Gesicht. Sie schloß die Augen, während er ihre Wange und ihren Hals hinab küsste. Sie erschauderte und kicherte leise. "Draco..." Er grinste. "Was...?" Sie genoss es. "Hör nicht auf." Er lächelte. "Niemals." Diana ließ die Augen geschlossen. Sie liebte Draco und das schon sehr lange. Länger, als er es sich vermutlich vorstellen konnte. Sie dachte nach. "Draco?" "Ja?", hauchte er, küsste sie jedoch weiter. "Was... was ist, wenn ich wieder ein Junge werde?..." Nun sah er auf. "Was meinst du?" "Wenn ich wieder zu einem Jungen werde... liebst du mich dann noch?" Draco zögerte. Würde er...? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Er liebte Diana über alles. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ohne sie wäre. Aber liebte er auch Daniel? Er sah sie ernst an. "Ganz ehrlich?... Ich weiß es nicht. Ich liebe DICH, Diana. Aber ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn du wieder ein Junge bist." Sie lächelte. "Schon okay... Bestimmt weißt du es bald... Ich liebe dich, Draco." Er lächelte sie an und strich über ihre Wange. "Ich liebe dich auch." Sanft küsste er sie, als plötzlich ein Schnauben zu hören war.  
Beide erschracken, als plötzlich ein Junge aus dem Schatten eines Baumes trat. Es war Peter Prance - ein älterer Slytherin. Er musterte Draco und Diana. "Na, was haben wir denn da?... Draco Malfoy, der Liebesschwüre aufsagt... Wenn DAS dein Vater wüsste, dass du so zahm bist" "Halt die Fresse," fauchte Draco ihn an und drückte Diana mehr an sich. sie zitterte. Peter sah die zwei an. "Nein, wie niedlich... Schade nur, dass das DING da ein Junge ist"  
Diana erstarrte. "Was?" Er grinste fies. "Darum ging es doch, nicht wahr?.. Oh ja... Ich hab alles gehört." Draco funkelte ihn an. "Wehe du sagst auch nur ein Wort den anderen." Er lachte. "Als wenn ich mir von dir befehlen lasse... Ich sage nichts,... aber nur... wenn ihr tut was ICH euch sage..." Draco blickte ihn wütend an. "Niemals.." "Na dann..." Er drehte sich um und grinste. "Ich werd es dann mal verbreiten.." Er lachte, als Draco sich plötzlich auf ihn stürzte. "Du mieses Schwein.." Beide schlugen aufeinander ein. "Draco... nein..." Diana versuchte Draco von Peter wegzuziehen, als dieser heftig zu schlug und Draco nach hinten fiel. "Draco..." Peter wischte sich das Blut vom Mund. "Das hast du nicht umsonst gemacht," fauchte er und rannte weg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G:

Ja, da hatte er Recht. Einen hohen Preis hatten sie zahlen müssen für ihre Liebe. Die ganze Zeit dachte Draco, dass nichts geschehen würde. Dass dieser Prance nur eine große Klappe hatte. Dass ihm niemand glauben würde. Doch das, was geschehen sollte, war schlimmer als alle seine Befürchtungen...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V:

Diana öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich um. Draco war dabei sich anzukleiden. "Wie spät ist es?" "Kurz vor acht. Zieh dich an. Wir gehen besser zusammen zur Halle." Sie nickte und zog sich schnell an. Ängstlich nahm sie seine Hand. "Glaubst du, es wird schlimm?" "I wo. Der hat sich garantiert gar nicht getraut das zu erzählen", sagte Draco und öffnete die Tür. Langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Kaum waren sie in dem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen wurden alle Schüler still. Alle starrten sie an. Es glich einem Spießrutenlauf, als Draco und Diana langsam an allen vorbeischritten. Plötzlich stellte eines der Mädchen Diana ein Bein. Sie fiel zu Boden. Das Mädchen beugte sich über sie und spuckte sie an. "Perverser." Draco schubste das Mädchen brutal weg. "Mach das noch einmal und ich breche dir alle Knochen." Er sah sich um. "Euch allen... Ist das klar?" Er beugte sich zu Diana hinunter, die gerade aufstand. Er begann zu flüstern. "Steh ganz normal auf, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wenn sie dich weinen sehen, werden sie weitermachen. Denn SIE haben dann gewonnen." Diana nickte nur und stand auf. Sie verließen den GR. Doch auch auf dem Gang begegneten sie immer wieder Schülern, die sie beschimpften und Witze machten. Draco legte den Arm um Diana. "Es wird alles gut," flüsterte er und zog sie in eine dunkle Nische. sanft streichelte er durch ihr Haar. "Alles.,.." Diana brach in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an ihn. Draco drückte sie fester an sich. /Hoffentlich ist das alles bald vorbei..., dachte er.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G:

Bald vorbei? Es wird alles gut? Wenn es doch nur so gewesen wäre. So vieles hatten sie danach noch ertragen müssen. Vor allem Diana musste viel über sich ergehen lassen. Öfters war sie von anderen Mädchen angegriffen und als Perverser beschimpft worden. Poppy hatte ihr zu der Zeit ein Mittel verabreicht, welches Daniel unterdrückt hatte. Deshalb hatte sie sich kaum wehren können. So vieles hatten sie ertragen müssen. Doch dass sie zusammen waren, half beiden sehr. Gemeinsam hatten sie das alles ertragen können. Gemeinsam. Doch dann...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V:

"Du musst Hogwarts verlassen." "Was?" Diana wurde blass, als Dumbledore ihr diese 4 Wörter sagte. "Nein... Ich.. Ich will nicht." Dumbledore seufzte. "Es geht nicht anders." "aber..." Sie sah zu Draco, der sie ebenso erschrocken ansah. Einen Moment lang, sah sie Angst in seinen Augen. Angst, sie zu verlieren. Doch dann nickte er. Diana sah zu Boden. "In Ordnung." sie nahm Dracos Hand. "Können sie uns ... etwas Zeit geben?" Dumbledore nickte. "Ich lasse einen Hauself deine Sachen packen." Er verließ den Raum. Diana drückte Dracos Hand. Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. "Hey..." Sanft schob Draco seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an. "Es ist kein Abschied für immer... das verspreche ich dir... Es wird nur eine kurze Zeit sein." Diana schluchzte. "Oh Draco..." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und klammerte sich an ihn. Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Rücken. Waren es Sekunden...? Oder Minuten...? Wie lange wusste sie nicht. Doch es schien ihr zu kurz, als Draco sich plötzlich von ihr löste. "Wir müssen gehen." Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange. Sie nickte und stand auf. Beide verließen das Gebäude. Draußen sah sie sich um. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und ein eisiger Wind wirbelte ihr Haar auf. Vor ihr stand Dumbledore, mit einem Hauself, der ihren Koffer bei sich hatte und einem großen Hippogreif. Sie drehte sich zu Draco um. er lächelte sie an. "Hier..." Aus seiner Tasche holte er einen kleinen Teddy hervor und gab ihn Diana. "Hier... Er passt auf dich auf." Vorsichtig schlang Diana die Arme um den Teddy. "Danke." Sie drückte ihn an sich und hob ihr Handgelenk hoch. Sie öffnet den Verschluss ihres Armbandes und legte es Draco ums Handgelenk. „Hier... Das wird dich an mich erinnern." Draco streichelte ihre Wange. „Als wenn ich dich je vergessen könnte." Diana erschauderte und für kurze zeit schloß sie ihre Augen, um dieses Gefühl für immer festzuhalten. Langsam öffnet sie wieder die Augen. „Es wird Zeit." Sie nickte Dumbledore zu und drehte sich dann wieder zu Draco. Saft küsste sie ihn und streichelte durch sein Haar. "Leb wohl..." Sie drückte seine Hand und wandte sich ab. Langsam schritt sie von ihm weg und ließ seine Hand los. Dumbledore half ihr auf den Hippogreif und stieg dann selber auf. Ein letztes Mal blickte Diana zu Draco. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Draco hob seine Hand. "Bis bald..." Sie nickte, als sich der Hippogreif auch schon mit tosenden Schwingen in die Lüfte erhob...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G:

Bis bald... Hätte er gewusst was passieren würde, hätte er sie niemals gehen lassen. Dan hätte er niemals diese Worte gesagt. Wie konnte er auch ahnen, was passieren würde. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen. er hätte sie aufhalten müssen. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Er dachte sie sei sicher. Er dachte, Dumbledore würde ihr helfen. Doch alles sollte anders kommen...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V:

Draco schreckte hoch. Schweiß rann an seinem Körper hinunter und er atmete schnell. Was war das nur gewesen?... Er spürte wie ein erschreckendes Gefühl in ihm aufstieg. Er riss die Augen auf. "Diana...!" Er sprang auf und zog sich hastig an. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Etwas war passiert. Er rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, raus auf die Gänge in Richtung Dumbledores Büro, als er plötzlich in jemanden reinrannte. Er sah auf und erkannte Dumbledores Gesicht. „Professor... Wir müssen zu Diana. Sie ist in Gefahr... Wirklich." Dumbledore musterte ihn ein paar Minuten. „In Ordnung... Wir nehmen Fawkes, dann sind wir schneller. Beide rannten in Dumbledores Büro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G:

Nun würde alles gut werde, hatte er gedacht. Wenn einer es schaffen würde sie zu retten, dann Dumbledore. Davon war er immer überzeugt gewesen. Doch er sollte sich irren….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V:

Sanft landeten Dumbledore und Draco auf dem Boden vor einem vermoderten alten Haus. Alles war ruhig. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und der Wind pfiff durch die Bäume, als Dumbledore plötzlich erschrocken zum Haus sah. „Figildur…" Er rannte zum Eingang. Die Tür stand offen und Figildur (ein Mann) lag bewusstlos auf der Türschwelle. Draco blickte sich um. / Oh Nein…/ „Diana," rief er, als plötzlich Schreie die Stille durch brachen. „DIANA!" Ohne nachzudenken rannte er los. Sie waren aus dem Wald gekommen. Warum lag der Zauberer bewusstlos auf der Türschwelle? Wo war die andere Magierin - Kim? Und wo war Diana? Was war hier nur passiert? Draco spürte wie Angst in ihm hoch kroch. Eine Angst, so stark, wie er sie noch nie verspürt hatte. Und dann sah er sie – blutend und am Boden. Neben ihr lag ein großer düster aussehender Mann. Die andere Magierin saß etwas von Diana weg und weinte. Sie schien schwach und ebenfalls schwer verwundet. Dumbledore, - der Figildur inzwischen wieder wach bekommen hatte - , ging mit diesem zu Kim. „Kümmere dich um sie." Dann ging er mit Draco zu Diana. Draco nahm sie in den Arm. „Diana…? Diana, wach auf." Dumbledore hockte sich neben die beiden, als er auf dem Boden etwas glitzern sah. Vorsichtig hob er es auf. Es war ein kleiner, zweischneidiger Dolch. „eine Athame… Sie ist verflucht." Draco kullerten Tränen über das Gesicht. Er wusste, was dies bedeutete. Er wusste, dass es keine Rettung für sie gab. Diana öffnete schwach die Augen. „Draco…," hauchte sie leise. Draco strich sich die Tränen weg und lächelte sie an. „Ja… ich bin hier." Zärtlich drückte er ihre Hand. „Ich liebe dich," flüsterte sie. „Ich dich auch." „Versprichst du mir was?" Er nickte. „Alles was du willst." Vorsichtig zog sie ihn zu sich runter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Für einen kurzen Moment riss er die Augen auf, doch dann lächelte er. „Ich verspreche es dir." Sie sah ihn einfach nur an und drückte seine Hand. Auf einmal löste sich ihr Griff und Dianas Atem erstarb….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G:

Sanft strich Draco über den Grabstein, als ihm plötzlich etwas am Ärmel zog. Er sah zur Seite und an sich herunter. Neben ihm stand ein kleines Mädchen von 3 Jahren. Ihr Haar war schwarz und sie hatte es zu einem Zopf gebunden. Mit ihren kleinen, grünen Augen sah sie Draco an. „Mir ist kalt, Papa"  
Draco betrachtete das Mädchen. /Rette unser Baby/ Darum hatte sie ihn damals gebeten. Sie war im 5. Monat gewesen, als sie starb. Dank Dumbledore und der Magie, die in dieser Welt herrschte, konnte ihr gemeinsames Baby gerettet werden. Und nun stand sie da – seine Tochter Liana. Sie sah genauso aus wie Diana. Er lächelte sie an. „Ist gut, Spatz. … Sag Mama auf wiedersehen." Die kleine nickte und ging zu Dianas Grabstein. Sie gab kurz einen kleinen Kuss auf den kalten Stein. Vorsichtig umarmte sie diesen und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn. „Bis Bald, Mama…. Ich hab dich lieb." Sanft streichelte Draco über Lianas Wange. „Na komm," sagte er und hob sie sich auf den Arm. „Und jetzt gehen wir nach hause… Und ich mach dir einen heißen Kakao." Liana lachte herzhaft. „Au ja..."

ENDE


End file.
